


Offside Trap

by Ileana_N



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Blind Date, First Meeting, Irondad, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Soccer, pet tarantula, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Питер пригласил своего нового друга из футбольной команды посмотреть дома фильм, но Баки не совсем тот, кого ожидал увидеть Тони.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	Offside Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Offside Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930474) by [LilMissAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissAwesome/pseuds/LilMissAwesome). 



– Итак, Пирожочек Пити, как прошла тренировка? – спросил Тони, ставя миску с сэндвичем и стакан сока перед сыном. – Много забил этих… Да как они называются? Тачдауны? Хоум-раны?

Восьмилетний Питер, слишком хорошо знающий папины попытки в юмор, только закатил глаза.

– Просто голы, папа. Это называется голами, – пробормотал он с набитым хлебом и сыром ртом. – И я забил целых три! – мальчик показал столько же перепачканных майонезом пальцев, чтобы объяснить наглядно, тут же быстро раскрыв ладонь, когда папа потянулся к нему дать пять.

– Отлично справился, мелкий! – Тони сел напротив Питера, приступив к своему бутерброду. – Так что, ты готов к первой настоящей игре?

На этот раз Питер прожевал еду, пользуясь паузой перед тем, как ответить:

– Ну, кажется. Я оттренировал все, что показывал тренер Сэм, чтобы, ну знаешь, чтобы я хоть сам не мешал мячу, а Баки вообще сказал, что я очень неплох.

Ну вот опять. С тех пор, как Баки – что за родители назвали своего ребенка Баки? – присоединился к команде «Маленькие Мстители», то все разговоры только и были, что о нем. И Тони естественно обрадовался. Весь смысл записаться в футбольную команду и был в том, чтобы найти мальчику друзей. И Питер действительно хорошо поладил со всеми в команде, и тренер ему тоже очень нравился.

Но Баки – это что-то совсем другое. Если верить Питеру, тот мальчишка был не просто богом футбола, но еще и забавным, и умным, и приезжал на тренировку на собственном байке, что бы это ни значило в их детском понимании, и цитировал «Звездные войны» наизусть, и… чего вообще не было в этом списке?

Но Тони, конечно же, не ревновал к какому-то восьмилетнему сорванцу, точно нет!

– Пап, тут такое дело, – начал Питер, отвлекая Тони от витаний в облаках.

О, он знал этот тон – этим голоском Питер пользовался, когда чего-то хотел. В последний раз, когда на Тони испробовали этот тон, он вдруг как-то сам собой оказался в зоомагазине перед жутчайшим из тарантулов.

– Да, Питер? – подтолкнул он, уже предчувствуя неладное.

– Мы сегодня болтали, и, в общем, Баки никогда не смотрел фильм «Лего»!

Тони сделал вид, что соответствующим образом возмущен. Кто как не он прекрасно в курсе, что его сын знает весь фильм до последнего слова, ведь это Тони обычно приходилось быть тем бедолагой, который должен составлять Питеру компанию в просмотре. 

Ну, на самом деле, на днях он поймал себя на том, что напевает «Все у нас прекрасно» прямо на работе. Это ж просто ужас! Честь и хвала родителям Баки, что они не дают этой жути проникнуть к ним в дом!

– Я немедленно сообщу властям. Как думаешь, это ЧП государственного уровня или мне сразу поднимать международную общественность?

Питер скривился, явно не в восторге от того, куда пошел разговор.

– Или… может, я бы пригласил Баки в гости, чтоб посмотреть фильм? 

Бинго! Если бы Тони был азартным человеком, то сделал бы крупную ставку на то, что они вырулят к этому исходу. Но так как он был просто потрясающим отцом (у него даже есть кофейная кружка, которая это доказывает), то он вместо всяких пари сделал вид, что он обалдеть как удивлен такой идеей. 

– Ты знаешь, Петр Великий, это шикарная идея. Дай-ка я только отыщу тот список телефонов, которые тренер Сэм раздавал в начале сезона, и наберу его роди... Питер, что ты делаешь?

Тони прекратил возиться, когда заприметил виноватый взгляд, который Питер пытался спрятать за стаканом апельсинового сока – еще один взгляд, который он точно знал.

– Ну, может, я пригласил его к нам сегодня…

Тони только вздохнул, услышав такое признание от сына.

– Пит, брось, дружище, мы же проходили уже через это. Что я говорил тебе о таких спонтанных планах, как этот?

– Что я всегда должен сперва обговорить их с тетей Пеппер, потому что она единственная, кто ориентируется в твоем расписании.

Ну да, Тони тяжело было бы с этим поспорить.

– Но, папа, я же знал, что у тебя нет планов на сегодня, потому что ты обещал, что проведешь время со мной после тренировки, и я подумал, что будет здорово, если Баки присоеденится к нам…

Прежде чем Тони успел возразить, раздался звонок в дверь.

– Ну, по крайней мере, он вовремя, – смирился Тони, поднимаясь и направляясь ко входу. Он не забыл растрепать волосы Питера, когда проходил мимо, чтобы показать мальчику, что совершенно не сердится. – Доедай, а затем прибери на столе, пожалуйста. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твой Баки подумал, что мы живем, как дикари какие-то.

– Но так ведь и есть! – заметил Питер, сунув разом все остатки сэндвича в рот, чтобы доказать свое мнение, а потом ответил отцу широкой, полной хлеба и сыра, ухмылкой, когда взялся собирать тарелки.

На секунду Тони представил реакцию, которую он получил бы на такой ответ в собственном детстве: безмолвное разочарование и причиняющее боль неодобрение, но он быстро выкинул тягостные мысли из головы и пошел открывать дверь новому другу сына.

Но вместо того, чтобы увидеть восьмилетнего мальчишку в футбольной форме и со сбитыми коленками, Тони вдруг оказался лицом к лицу (ладно, лицом к впечатляющей груди – он в курсе, что невысок, да) с явно взрослым… ну, мужиком – других слов реально нет. Парень был одет в простую, изрядно потертую кожаную куртку поверх футболки с поблекшим изображением «Звезды Смерти» и в такие узкие джинсы, что Тони испугался за циркуляцию крови в его ногах в высоких ботинках. Его каштановые волосы были завязаны в один из тех ужасающих чисто мужских пучков (ну ладно, на нем смотрелось круто), а глаза у него привлекали интересным серо-голубым оттенком.

– Привет, ты, наверное, папа Питера. Я Джеймс.

Так, это имело смысл. Естественно, с Баки должен был прийти кто-то из взрослых. За исключением того, что нигде в прихожей не было ни на намека на ребенка.

А потом Питер пролетел мимо Тони с восторженным визгом «Баки!» и, схватив незнакомца за руку, потянул его в квартиру.

Сказать, что Тони был в замешательстве, это ничего не сказать. У него было весьма смутное представление о том, что же происходит… но Питер в курсе, не так ли?

Тони осознал, что пялится на парня – очевидно, на того самого Баки, когда их глаза встретились над макушкой Питера.

– Сейчас не тот момент? – уточнил Баки, и Тони покачал головой.

– Просто садись, мы с Питером сейчас вернемся, – и с этими словами он утянул мальчика по коридору в его комнату.

– Значит, это и есть Баки? – спросил Тони, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Питер ответил несмелым «да», пытаясь – безуспешно – вести себя так, будто точно контролирует ситуацию.

– Ты никогда не упоминал, что он… знаешь… взрослый!

– Но я никогда не говорил и обратного…

Что было… правдой. Особенно теперь, когда Тони об этом думал. Где-то на том свете Эдвин Джарвис ухохатывался над ним из-за того, что его ребенок такой же острый на язык, как и он сам когда-то был в детстве. Но все же:

– Дело не в этом, Пит, и ты в курсе. Почему ты пригласил его? И, будь добр, в этот раз настоящую причину.

Питер побеждено вздохнул и тяжело рухнул на кровать.

– Ну это просто… Я знаю, что дядя Роуди еще за границей, а тетя Пеппер занята работой, и у тебя нет других друзей, а Баки крутой и веселый, и вам нравятся много одинаковых вещей и, что главное, он сам мне нравится, и причем гораздо больше, чем Тай, так что я просто подумал… может, вы с Баки могли бы стать друзьями?

Иногда быть родителем-одиночкой бывало действительно сложно – Тони первым бы это признал. Но когда вам повезло иметь такого замечательного, проницательного и наблюдательного ребенка, как Питер, то, очевидно, все ночи, проведенные без сна из-за ушной инфекции, и все отмененные в последний момент встречи из-за звонков из школы – все это стояло того.

Тони сел на кровать рядом с Питером, обнимая сына за плечи. 

– И ты не мог сказать мне об этом раньше? Я мог бы вместо этого однажды дать Хэппи выходной и самим заехать за тобой, чтобы сперва встретиться с ним на нейтральной территории.

Питер огорченно пожал плечами.

– И что, ему теперь лучше пойти домой?

– Если я что-то и усвоил от твоей бабушки, так это то, что никогда нельзя выставлять гостя за порог, – Тони последний раз успокаивающе приобнял Питера, прежде чем снова подняться на ноги. – Итак, почему бы тебе не пересадить своего восьминогого друга в переносной аквариум и показать его Баки, пока я пойду поставлю фильм… Какой бы ты хотел посмотреть еще раз?

Питер подскочил с кровати, чтобы обнять папу, а потом умчался к своему огромному террариуму в углу комнаты, и Тони направился в гостиную.

Там Баки все еще стоял на том же месте, где его и оставили, с шлемом для езды на мотоцикле в одной руке (ну что ж, теперь ясно, что байк – это в очень прямом смысле) и выражение его лица было где-то между смущенным и обеспокоенным.

– Все хорошо?

– Все отлично, – заверил Тони, включая телевизор. – За исключением того, что ты до сих пор в куртке и еще не сел. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Правда, сейчас запасы не блещут разнообразием, но могу предложить тебе воды, сока или, может, сделать кофе?

Баки осторожно опустил шлем на столик возле двери.

– Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Ты выглядел так, будто ожидал кого-то другого.

– Ну, скажем так, я не обладал всей полнотой информации в тот момент, – признался Тони. – Вообще, давай лучше попробуем начать еще раз. Привет, я Тони Старк, папа Питера. Рад познакомиться с тобой, – он протянул ладонь, и Баки подошел ближе для рукопожатия.

– Я Джеймс Барнс, но друзья зовут меня Баки. Я помощник тренера команда «Маленькие Мстители», – он ответил на жест со всей серьезностью, что резко контрастировало с искорками веселья в глазах.

– Итак, как такой парень, как ты, застрял на работе в школе, приглядывая за кучей мелких сорванцов на футбольном поле?

Тони уселся на диван, и Баки последовал его примеру, скинув куртку и аккуратно повесив ее на спинку кресла. 

– Ну, во всем виноват Сэм. Знаешь ведь тренера Сэма? Вот, когда я впервые встретил его, то он еще был старшим сержантом Уилсоном. Мы оба были в Афганистане: я в армии, он – в ВВС, и наши отряды играли в футбол друг против друга в периоды вынужденных простоев. Когда я вернулся домой, то пересекся с ним однажды в Министерстве по делам ветеранов. Мне надо было чем-нибудь заняться, а ему нужен был кто-то, кто поможет ему переспорить малышню, – на этом Баки развел руками в универсальном жесте «вот так я и докатился до жизни такой».

Прежде чем Тони смог ответить, безошибочный звук шлепающих по коридору ступней возвестил их, что Питер сейчас вернется. Поэтому Тони лишь предложил:

– Последний шанс для тебя убежать от просмотра этого кошмарного фильма. Я даже сыграю роль плохого парня.

Но Баки только слегка робко улыбнулся – Боже, такой взгляд должен быть объявлен вне закона – и покачал головой.

– Спасибо, но Питер так много об этом рассказывал, что я с нетерпением жду.

В его голосе было еще что-то, от чего Тони задался вопросом, только ли о фильме идет речь.

Но как раз в этот момент между их лицами оказался пластиковый контейнер с огроменным тарантулом – Господи, Тони понадеялся, что в их гостя нет проблем с пауками…

– Баки, это Стэнли, папа купил его мне на день рождения, – представил Питер своего восьмилапого любимца, и Баки, очевидно, был морально сильнее, чем Тони, потому что просто принял маленький террариум, рассматривая его обитателя.

– Ну, привет, Стэнли, посмотришь с нами фильм?

Тарантул протянул ему одну из своих мохнатых конечностей, с опаской касаясь стенки емкости, и Баки в ответ коснулся того же места пальцем.

– Будем думать, что ты согласился.

Этого хватило, чтобы Питер залился смехом, соскальзывая со спинки на диван между обоими мужчинами.

Тони помог ему сесть удобнее, прежде чем вручить ему пульт.

– Тогда начнем эту вечеринку.

Ну, это не было вечеринкой – по крайней мере не такой, какими Тони их помнил, когда еще ходил по ним, но все же достаточно веселым времяпровождением. После «Лего», во время которого Питер без остановки подпевал и/или объяснял Баки все подробности сюжета, они заказали пиццу, съев ее под просмотр фильма «Принцесса-невеста», где уже Баки и Тони вдоволь наговорились.

В какой-то момент Питер сполз на пол, где сейчас крепко спал, свернувшись клубком вокруг коробки со Стэнли. Тони выключил телевизор, когда пошли финальные титры, и откинулся на спинку.

– Было весело, не правда ли?

– Конечно, – подтвердил Баки немного сонным голосом. Он вытянул руку, лежавшую на спинке дивана, и кончики его пальцев коснулись плеча Тони – пускай и на долю секунды, прежде чем он встал. – Мы обязаны когда-нибудь повторить.

Тони тоже поднялся на ноги.

– Может, у тебя есть время в субботу?

Баки покачал головой, улыбнувшись, когда напомнил Тони:

– В субботу первый матч сезона.

Тони захотелось приложиться головой о дверной косяк. Теперь Баки, наверное, думал, какой он ужасный отец, если забыл о таком важном событии в жизни сына.

– Я знал, что… Я имею в виду, что очевидно я забыл, но у меня поставлено напоминание и распечатанное расписание на холодильнике, так что я бы…

– Тони, все в порядке, – оборвал его пустословие Баки, положив руку на плечо Тони. – На самом деле, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы мы куда-нибудь сходили перекусить после игры?

Тони поднял бровь с откровенным подозрением.

– Тренер Баки, это вы так завуалировано просите меня помочь вам приглядеть за пятнадцатью мелкими хулиганами, объедающимися пиццей в честь победы?

Улыбка Баки осветила все его лицо, но он покачал головой:

– Не-а, Сэм проиграл пари, так что теперь его очередь присмотреть за командой, – теперь его взгляд снова стал застенчивым: – На самом деле это я так завуалировано приглашаю тебя… ну, знаешь, если ты хотел бы…

Тони не дал ему закончить, согласившись с простым:

– Это свидание.


End file.
